Start to Destiny
by C-town Chica
Summary: It's Miriallia and Dearka's daughter's birthday. Will Miriallia realize what Dearka let's their daughter do?


**I don't own Gundam Seed\Destiny**

**Author's Note: Just a quick one shot. It came into my mind while I was working on POW and the sequel to it. I hope you all enjoy.**

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

The young mother sighed quietly. It was hopeless to wished that her daughter would calm down enough to get dressed. Her mouth was doing more action than the rest of her was. "Really Mira, if you want to go with Daddy today than you need to finish getting dressed. Because once Daddy has Rusty dressed he is leaving with or without you," the mother said handing her daughter a white shirt to wear.

"Mom, Daddy wouldn't leave me. I'm his angel," the little girl replied giving her mother a reproachful look. "Besides he can't leave me, if he does then who will take care of Keahi today?"

Miriallia smiled at her daughter's words. Unfortunately she was right. Dearka would be late before he ever left his daughter at home. She sometimes got exasperated with his spoiling her. It made it hard to punish her sometimes.

"Well that maybe so, but I'll make sure he leaves if you aren't ready. So hurry up, my little soldier," she said as she kissed Mira on the top of her head.

"I will Mom."

Leaving her daughter's room, Miriallia turned to go down the hall to her son's room and check on the progress of things in there. What she found was expected. Dearka had his jacket off and was playing with their son instead of getting him dressed. In fact their son was standing there in a shirt and his underwear. There were days she felt she had three children instead of two. But she had to admit that she loved the sight of her husband playing with the children they created. Dearka was a great father. He loved his children and spoiled them helplessly. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. She continued to watch as Dearka grabbed Rusty and tickled the five year old. The squeals of laughter rand throughout the room and warmed her heart.

"Alright you two, that's enough. We have a lot of things to do today, and I know some young man that needs to finish getting dressed," she said coming into the room.

"Aww, Mom. Do we have to?" Rusty asked wrapping his arms around Dearka's tanned neck.

Carrying the exuberant five year old in his arms, Dearka walked over to Miriallia and transferred the little boy into her arms. "Yeah Mom, do we have to?" He mimicked his son with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Leaning down he kissed her warm mouth, much to the protest to the wiggling five year old.

"Is Mira ready?" he asked pulling away and putting his jacket back on.

"I left her to finish. Now remember, we are having dinner and the party at four. So please don't be late. Also no spoiling the birthday girl's appetite. My Mom has sent a cake and so has your mother. So I want Mira to be able to enjoy both of them."

Dearka gave his wife a sharp salute. "Yes Ma'am. You know after all these years. You are still a harpy."

Her aqua eyes narrowed dangerously at him. The innocent chant from their son did not help matters any for Dearka. "Mom's a harpy. Mom's a harpy," the little boy sang over and over again.

"Alright Rus, that's enough. You don't want Daddy to be in trouble now do you?"

Rusty just giggled but did not quit chanting. Miriallia felt her temper rise and made sure that her husband was going to know it. "Come on Rus. Help Daddy out here," Dearka begged his five year old.

"MOM!" Mira screamed causing Dearka and Miriallia to jump.

"Here, take Rus back. I better go find out what she wants. And Sweetheart please make sure he is dressed when I get back."

Rushing back into the six year old's room, Miriallia found her daughter with part of her hair blonde hair up and tears in her big amethyst eyes. "What's wrong Darling?" she asked scoping the little girl up in her arms and sitting down in the rocking chair. She rocked them both gently and waited for Mira's tears to subside enough for her to tell what was wrong.

"I can't find my socks and I don't want Daddy to leave, but I'm not ready because I can't find my socks. And you said he would leave if I wasn't ready. An...And I can't find my socks, so that means I can't go. And if I don't go who will play with Keahi? And then Keahi will get mad at me and won't be my friend anymore," Mira cried burying her face in Miriallia's shoulder.

Stroking the little girl's soft blonde hair, Miriallia regretted her earlier threat. It had been made to get her daughter moving, but it seems it made her panic. She felt really guilty about making her daughter cry on her birthday. "Oh Mira. Mom's sorry. Come on Darling no more tears," she whispered. Moving Mira back from her shoulder, she smiled at her and kissed her wet cheeks.

"Shh, Mira. I promise Daddy won't leave you. Now let's go find those socks of yours, and I will fix your hair." Wiping the tears from the wet amethyst eyes, she carried Mira over to her bed and sat her on it, while she hunted for the elusive pair of socks. It took her no time at all to find them and put them on Mira. Standing back up she, walked over to the dresser and picked up the brush. Bringing it back over to Mira she pulled her hair out of the band it was in, brushing it and tying it back up. "Alright Darling, there you go, all dressed and ready to go. Now please be good for Daddy today. He has to work, so you and Keahi need to play quietly. Also stay out of Uncle Yzak's way. "

"Yes Ma'am," Mira said curling up against Miriallia again.

"When you and Daddy get home tonight, we are going to have a big birthday celebration for my beautiful girl. Both Grandma Larissa and Grandma Drea have sent you a surprise. And Grandma Drea and Grandfather Tad will be here to help you celebrate tonight, won't that be exciting? Now, why don't you go see what Rusty is doing, while I go get your Dad."

Mira jumped out of her Mother's lap and ran to her door. She started to yell out at Dearka but he held a finger up to his lips telling her to stay quiet. Patting her on the head, he motioned for her to go on so that he could talk to Miriallia.

Miriallia turned around to find Dearka leaning in the doorway watching her. Walking into the room, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. He loved watching Miriallia with their two children. She had such natural grace with them. "What was that all about?" he asked pulling back from her.

Sighing again, Miriallia walked away from her husband to pick up the messy room as she answered him. "She couldn't find her socks. And since I told her, she couldn't go with you unless she was ready when you were, she freaked out. I hate that I made her cry. But I swear, she has more of your dramatics."

"Hey!" he exclaimed at her complaint.

"It's true and we both know it. Besides, your dramatics is one of the those things I love about you," she said turning to wink at him. "So what all are you going to do today?"

"I have some meetings with the National Defense Committee. Then some with Yzak which equates to listening to him ramble. Then a stop by the armory to look over some of the new Mobile Suits. Pretty much the same old, same old. I'm glad that Keahi will be there to keep Mira company otherwise she would be bored sitting in my office all day."

"Dearka, promise me that you will not take Mira with you to the armory. I know how that mind of yours works, and I do not want my daughter around Mobile Suits."

"Oh come on Miriallia. Give me some credit," Dearka said offended.

"Promise me," she said not giving in.

"Oh alright. I promise. Well I better grab my angel and go or we will be late." He gave her a thorough kiss good-bye since neither of their children were there to fuss.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. And don't forget your promise."

"I won't. Bye Babe."

Miriallia sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day. She just knew he was going to find a way around that promise. Finishing cleaning Mira's room, she went to find Rusty to get started on all the things she needed to do before the party.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Dearka sighed as he was finally dismissed to leave the meeting with the National Defense Committee. It had been long and very boring. Besides his mind had not been on the meeting at all. In fact it was back in his office and on his blonde angel. Unfortunately, when they had arrived at the base that morning, they had been met by Yzak and no Keahi. Yzak gave them a short clipped description that Keahi had broken his leg, the night before and he had to stay home today. But he sent Mira a card and a small wrapped package. She had been heart broken, at the news that her best friend would not be joining her.

Dearka had tried to make her happy, but not much had helped. It did not help things that he had been called away to the National Defense Committee meeting as soon as they had made it into his office. He had kissed her and told her that he would be back as soon as he could. Walking out of the office, he asked his secretary, Katie to keep an eye on Mira.

He smiled as the sound of laughter floated out from under his office door. Apparently Katie had been able to entertain his angel and make her happy. Opening the door, he found Mira sitting in the floor coloring with Katie. Clearing his throat, he walked into the room, stepping over his daughter to get to his desk.

"Oh Lieutenant-Commander, nice to see you back. Captain Joule called and said that he was moving your meeting till after your inspection of the Mobile Suits. Also your wife called and wants you to call her back."

"Thank you Katie," he said picking Mira up off the floor. Nodding at her superior, Katie left the room, giving Dearka some time with his daughter finally.

Mira giggled louder as Dearka spun her around and pretended to drop her. It was a favorite game that they played. Mira had once told him that it felt like she was flying when he spun her around. He only pretended to drop her when Miriallia was not around to witness, or otherwise he would have been sleeping on the couch. She was very protective of her children and worried that one of these days he was going to accidentally drop one of them, while playing. Sitting Mira down on top of his desk, he sat behind it and reached for the phone to call Miriallia back.

No one answered at home, which meant that they were still out shopping. Hanging up, he dialed her mobile phone. "Hello," came the hurried reply.

"Hey Babe, Katie said you called."

"Yeah, hold on. Rusty! NO! Put that back. Your son is making me crazy. Why did he have to be so much like you and getting into mischief."

"Sorry Babe. So what did you need? Or were you just wanting to hear my sexy voice?" he asked reaching over to tickle Mira.

"I actually wanted to ask you... Rusty! What did I say? Sorry. I got a phone call about Keahi this morning, and I wanted to know if you wanted me to come get Mira, so that she won't be bored."

"Hold on, let me ask her," he said pulling the phone away from his ear. "Mira, angel, do you want Mom to come pick you?"

"No, Daddy. Remember we are suppose to go see the Mobile Suits."

Dearka was franticly shaking his head and trying to signal to her to not mention anything about that. "What did she just say?" Miriallia asked suspiciously.

"Oh well she said...

"Rusty!" Miriallia yelled drowning out his answer.

"She said no. It sounds like you have your hands full. Why don't I let you go. I love you and Mira sends her love." Dearka hung up quickly before Miriallia could ask him anymore questions. "You little sneak. I told you not to say anything about that. Now how about we get some lunch and then to the armory?"

"Katie, this beautiful little lady and I are stepping out to lunch. If my wife or Captain Joule call then have them contact me on my mobile."

"Yes sir. Bye Mira."

"Bye."

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Dearka walked through the armory as the mechanic next to him droned on about the newest models. He wished that the man would just leave so that he could look at his leisure. Th newest ZAKUs were pretty powerful looking at nothing more than an upgrade from those used in the last war. Not that there was much need for them now, since peace had finally come at last. But it was still was necessary to have the units in case something happened. Also if there were no more Mobile Suits and no more military then he would be out of a job.

When the mechanic was finally called away, Dearka turned to give Mira a smile. "How about we, go take a closer look at some of those machines?" he asked.

Mira nodded her head energetically and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. He was breaking all kinds of rules having her with him inside the armory, but he hated leaving her back inside his office by herself again. Besides no one was really around other than the mechanics, and they would not tell so he did not have much to worry about. "George, I'm going to inspect the 2001\H ZAKU."

"Yes sir. You might want to take it out and see how maneuvers."

"Will do." Moving Mira off his back, he held her in front of him and walked quickly over to the closest Mobile Suit. Opening the cockpit, he sat down in the seat and started up the operating system. He buckled himself and Mira in, closing the cockpit. "Alright Angel, we need to talk. Now listen. You Mom said that you weren't allowed near the Mobile Suits, but she said nothing about you being inside one. But she probably won't be happy either way. So we need to not tell her about this. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Alright hold on tight, cause here we go." With that said, he moved the suit out of the hanger and into the open air. Working on the senors and calibrations, he took a few more minutes to set everything to how he wanted them. Soon he was lifting off and taking Mira up into the air.

Mira watched wide-eyed as Dearka maneuvered the machine effortlessly. This was way better than him spinning her around in the air. This was like heaven. This is where she belonged. At the tender age of six, she knew that being a pilot of a Mobile Suit was what she was meant to do. She stayed quiet the whole time Dearka worked on the suit, moving it around and adjust things to how they best suited him.

"Are you having Angel?"

"Oh yes Daddy. In fact I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"And what would that be?"

"A pilot like you."

"Well you will make an excellent pilot, after all it's in you genes. We should be heading back now. I have to go talk with your Uncle Yzak, and it's best if I'm not late."

Mira giggled. She knew what he meant. She knew that people were afraid of her Godfather, but she found it funny when he yelled. She figured that it had something to do with him never yelling at her. And just like that they were back in the hanger. It was much to soon for her. But she was sure that she could talk her father into taking her back out again.

After unbuckling the safety belt, Dearka opened the hatch and froze at the sight that greeted him. There stood a very enraged Yzak. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Dearka?" he shouted before Dearka and Mira could even reach him.

"Angel, why don't you go stand near the doorway. Don't get out of my sight, okay?"

Mira nodded her head and scampered off. Turning to look at his superior and best friend, Dearka smirked at him and walked closer so that others could not hear their conversation. "Yzak."

"I repeat. What the hell do you think you are doing, taking your daughter up in a Mobile Suit? Miriallia would kill you, and I may kill you."

"She was lonely and I did not think it would hurt. It's not like we were engaged in combat. I was just testing out the one of the newest models and decided to show her what it was like to be inside a Mobile Suit. Besides it's not like you haven't done anything you were suppose to inside one of these. I do believe that is how Keahi came about," Dearka taunted.

"I should demote your ass and put you on suspension for that. But then I would have that Natural wife of yours down my throat for you being home all the time," Yzak threatened.

Before he could say anything else, a small hand found it's way into Yzak's larger one. Mira had snuck closer to the two while they had been talking. She giggled as Yzak looked down at the blonde child and fought the urge to smile at her. "Hi Uncle Yzak. How is Keahi doing? Will he be able to come over tonight for cake?"

"No. Sorry Mira, but he needs to stay home. But if you come over after your party then I'm sure he would like to have cake with you." It was unusual for him to be so nice to children or understanding, but this little pixie had managed to worm her way into his heart. He suspected that it was because she was so much like her father.

"Remember what I told you Dearka. Do that again and it won't be a threat."

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

It was a cheerful birthday party. Mira had received tons of presents from both of sets of her grandparents. Rusty had made her a handmade card, to which she had kissed his cheek for. Both of her grandmothers had made two huge cakes, so they would have cake for days to come.

Miriallia stood with Dearka's arm around her waist as they watched his parents play with the two kids. Tad was trying to talk seriously with Rusty but it seemed the little boy was having none of that. He was to busy pulling on his grandfather's hand and trying to show him the new computer program Miriallia had bought him. Drea and Mira were playing with one of the games that she had received. Turning in her husbands arms, Miriallia kissed him softly. "I have told you today how much I love you? And how thankful I am for my two children?"

"No, but I will gladly let you tell me later tonight."

"Hum, I would Sweetheart, but you are sleeping on the couch for teaching Rus to call me a harpy. When are you going to Yzak's to see Keahi?"

"In a little bit. I figured I would give my parents a few more minutes with the kids then take her over there."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms content to watch the ongoings around them. The knock on the door interrupted their quiet moment. Releasing Miriallia, Dearka walked to the door and was surprised to Yzak there with Keahi in his arms. Cocking an eyebrow at the two of them, Dearka opened the door wider and let them in. Miriallia smiled at the two and offered them some cake or something to drink. Yzak declined and Keahi accepted.

Putting Keahi down in a chair, Yzak followed Dearka into the den to shake hands with Tad and Drea. Miriallia called Mira into the kitchen so that she could see her friend. Knowing how exuberant her daughter could be when she was around her friend, Miriallia moved quickly out of the way so as to not be run over. "Keahi!" Mira screamed and threw herself at the dark haired boy.

"Hello Mira. Happy Birthday. Did you open my gift yet?"

"No, I was waiting till I could see you tonight. Why are you here? Uncle Yzak said that we needed to come see you at your house."

"Well Mom, got mad at Dad, so she told him to bring me over here and bring your gift from them here."

"I'm glad you are here," she said throwing her arms around the little boy's neck.

"Well open your gift, already."

She smiled at him and ran back into the den to grab the wrapped box from Keahi. She hurried back into the kitchen and sat down next to Keahi. Miriallia poured her a glass of punch and sat down with the two. Mira wasted no time in unwrapping the gift. Lifting the lid off the box, she squealed in delight as she pulled a lamb out of the box. She had received a small soft lamb. Hugging it tightly to her, she smiled brightly at her friend and thanked him for the gift.

"Oh Keahi. It's so soft and cute. Thank you. I love it and I will keep it forever."

The dark haired boy blushed slightly, but nodded his agreement. The others had joined them by this point and watched as Mira proudly showed off her newest possession, treating it like it was a priceless heirloom. Yzak walked over to stand behind his son, and handed Mira a good size box, wrapped in red paper. She smiled brightly at him and tore into the newest package. Inside lay a soft red uniform. It was a copy of the elites uniform except for one small difference, it had a yellow skirt with it. Miriallia smiled in dismay at the sight of the small uniform, while the everyone else commented on how real it looked. Dearka laughed as he looked at the uniform, and sent a wink in his wife's direction.

"Thank you Uncle Yzak. It is just what I wanted. Now I can really be a pilot for real. Right Daddy?"

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

**So here is my one shot. I hope you all liked it. Mostly just a bit of fluff. But it was screaming to be written. It was something that was floating around in my head. **


End file.
